


Lifeguard (Kiss Me, I’m Drowning in Your Eyes)

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: It was in the comfortable way his hand touched her thigh.





	Lifeguard (Kiss Me, I’m Drowning in Your Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

She counted her days in kisses.

The light peck of the lips first thing in the morning, rolling onto her left side and then her right side. Hands resting on her waist and hips, strong arms that kept her safe, warm, loved. On weekends the light kisses might go back and forth for an hour or more, as if she were delivering messages between them, lips to each other’s skin. They’d lean over her eventually, kiss each other, stroke their hands over each other’s’ bodies.

More serious kisses, tongues and teeth and roaming hands. Small groans and gasps. Dark hickeys left in noticeable places. Her fingertips threading through his hair, back arching as she gasped and pressed into him. A wet mouth running down her spine, sending tingling sensations all the way to her curling toes, hands on her hips to keep her steady and lips on her mouth, eagerly swallowing every noise.

Kisses of absent affection, a brief touch of lips to cheek, forehead, lips. The way Michael would never kiss her just once, would always press his lips to her lips and then her cheek, as if just one kiss wasn’t enough for him to express his love. The way Ryan would stare into her eyes, as if memorizing her in the short seconds his lips found hers, his gaze intense and honest, every feeling she brought up in him right there on the surface.

Extremely intimate kisses, peppering her inner thighs, her hips, between her legs. The slow drag of a tongue along her slit, the sudden shock of pleasure as lips wrapped around her clit and sucked. Her fingers threading through his hair, gently tugging and guiding, encouragements leaving her lips as gasps and moans. The way both of her men would sometimes lie between her legs, tongues and hands on her, inside her, working together to turn her world into shaking, shattering spikes of pleasure. Her mouth on them, giving just as well as she got, the sound of their moans and gasps all the motivation she needed to continue. Kissing the head of Ryan’s cock before stretching her lips around and sucking, cheeks hallowed, movements gently guided by his hand as his fingers carded through her hair. Trailing her tongue agonizingly slowly up Michael’s, teasing as she looked into his flushed face, his shaking hands fighting to remain gripped onto the sheets or clasped with Ryan’s, just before she’d relent and swallow him whole, take him deep into her throat and moan around him.

Each kiss was all the memories they had together wrapped into one brief contact.

Each kiss was a promise of the hundreds, thousands, millions of kisses yet to come.

–

She measured her nights in touches.

Strong arms around her waist. Gentle hands squeezing her hips. Fingertips trailing down her spine. The absent brush of Michael’s hand through her hair, the comfortable way Ryan’s arm slid around her shoulders on the couch. Walking in the middle of them, each of them holding one of her hands tightly as they went for dinner or to the pool for a swim.

The comfortable way his hand slid up her thigh, rubbing and squeezing, almost unaware of the movement. The brush of his socked toes against the side of her leg as he wiggled his foot impatiently during cutscenes. The press of her palm to his chest, feeling his heartbeat, the strength that he held there. It didn’t matter which of her boys touched her, which she touched; in those small regards, Michael and Ryan were identical.

And in so many more ways they were different. The almost possessive way Ryan would wrap his arms around her from behind when she stood in front of him, pulling her tight to the warmth and safety of his chest. The way Michael’s hands could never be still on her, always rubbing her back or stroking throughher hair. The firm press of Ryan’s chest against hers, broad and solid and radiating heat. The way Michael’s legs tangled with hers, a messy pile of limbs that was as fun to sort out as it had been to get into.

Lindsay arched her back as Michael’s fingertips raced down her spine, curving over her ass and slipping between her thighs. Ryan’s hands conducted a symphony along her front, stroking her collar bones and arms, squeezing gently along her breasts and pinching her nipples. Nimble digits slid inside her moistened slit as calloused fingers tickled down her stomach, making her gasp and giggle. A thumb dipped into her belly button and another pressed on her hardening clit, pleasure causing her legs to shake. The firmness of Michael’s erection pressed into the cleft of her buttocks, rubbing minutely as he moved his fingers on her and inside her. Ryan’s hands caught her wrists, guiding her down to stroke him.

Her touches to their skin in the dark nights were as intimately familiar as they were to her and each other, the light brush of her fingertips along one man’s cock. The scrape of her nails down his back as he moved above her, causing a gasp of surprised pain and intense pleasure. The firm heartbeat beneath her palm as she braced herself on his chest and rode him, hips rolling down as his rolled up, breasts bouncing and a light sheen of sweat over her skin.

All three favored the touches between the three of them, the ability to close their eyes and never quite be sure who’s hand was running over flushed skin, who’s skilled fingers were around or inside, squeezing or rubbing or penetrating. The heat between them was like flames and they thrived on it, laid themselves bare for each other in every way possible. They trusted each other not to cause hurt, a trust that had never been broken.

Two mouths and four hands for each of them, whispered words of love and lust, caresses of care and carnal knowledge. The days and nights slid by almost irrelevantly, replaced by the heat they brought, the warm, safe feeling of falling asleep in each other’s arms, of waking to kisses and kindnesses.

–

Her favorite moments were the unexpected ones.

Pressed tight to Michael, chest to chest as he moved inside her, her hands over his skin, his mouth on her neck. The surprise when he pulled away and slowed his movements, one hand slipping from her hip to stroke her clit. Opening her eyes to see his mouth open, tongue out and licking over Ryan’s erection as the brunette knelt beside them, one hand idly stroking himself. Ryan seeing her looking, smiling devilishly as he slipped his hand between them and fondled her breast, stroked her nipple and sent small shocks of pleasure up and down her spine.

Riding Ryan with her back pressed tightly to his chest, her hips rolling against his and her head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. Feeling his hands on her hips guiding her, starting at the feeling of another pair of hands settling on her thighs, spreading them wider. Lips teased over her clit and behind her Ryan let out a low moan as Michael knelt before them and pleasured them both as they pleasured each other, waiting until both his lovers were sated to take care of himself.

Coming home from a late night at work to find Ryan kneeling before Michael, mouth working his cock earnestly, sloppily, both of them naked and hard. Stripping her own clothes off while they were none the wiser, lying on the floor with her head in Ryan’s lap, her mouth taking him in. The way his hips stuttered against her face, his hand falling to her hair and holding her for a moment before releasing, stroking apologetically. The gentle kiss she planted on the head of his cock— _all is forgiven_ —before swallowing him again, groaning low in her throat. The taste of his cum in her mouth mixing with Michael’s cum from his mouth as he pulled her into a messy kiss, the two of them rounding on the curly-haired man almost asleep on the couch, pulling him into kisses of mingled flavors.

The routine of love was a comfort, kept warm by the passion of sex.

But Lindsay appreciated the sudden spice of surprise just as much as the next person.


End file.
